


Unity

by jailedbard (twoheadedenby)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Horn Stimulation, Psychic Bond, buckwild down n dirty dragonfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheadedenby/pseuds/jailedbard
Summary: Fill for a kinkmeme prompt calling for sensitive horn play and "freaky dragon mindsex". It does, I hope, exactly what it says on the tin.





	

“Maybe I should be getting back...” said Ysayle, pacing unevenly over the worn tiles of Anyx Trine.

 

“Patience, little one,” came Vidofnir’s voice in her mind. “Thy companions will be busy with their trial for some time yet, but they will prevail. Thou needst only rest and restore thy strength for now.”

 

Ysayle walked over to where Vidofnir lay resting and gingerly lay a hand against her flank, watching to make sure she was not overstepping her bounds. The dragon only lowered her head a little and didn’t otherwise stir. “You’re right,” said Ysayle. “My undue worry does neither myself nor anyone else much good. Still, it’s hard to do much to relax when everything currently rides on our successfully seeking audience with Hraesvelgr.”

 

“Hast thou put much thought into thy choice of words, should the Warrior of Light succeed?”

 

“Aye. As much as I am able, I should hope. If any chance yet remains that Hraesvelgr can be convinced to aid us, I am prepared to do anything in my power to convince him that unity between man and dragon remains within reach.”

 

A low rumble of assent sounded in Vidofnir’s throat. “Mine father closed his heart to thy kind long ago, but if anyone remains among them who can yet reach him, it is thee.”

 

“After all,” Vidofnir continued, snaking her head around to press her muzzle against Ysayle’s side, “none other alive knowst of the bond that can exist between dragon and man as well as thee.”

 

“Oh, dear Vidofnir!” Ysayle couldn’t help but chuckle as Vidofnir’s warn breath tickled her sides. She moved the hand resting on Vidofnir’s side along her neck, to rest gently atop her head. Neither spoke for a time, content to simply luxuriate in the feel of skin on scale and the other’s breathing patterns.

 

“Come, little one,” purred Vidofnir, gently nuzzling Ysayle with her snout and guiding her closer to her front.. “Allow me to help thee relax.”

 

“Gladly.” Ysayle unfastened her coat with practised ease and stepped out of her boots. She laid the coat down neatly on the ground behind her and stood back up, clad in her woolen undergarments, and embraced Vidofnir’s head. She bristled for a moment at the wind’s chill on her bare skin, but the dragon’s breath rolled over her and enveloped her in an insulating layer of warmth.

 

“Art thou comfortable?” It might have just been a trick of her mind, but Vidofnir’s words sounded louder in Ysayle’s head with so little separating them. She nodded and caressed Vidofnir’s neck.Vidofnir purred, the rumbling in her throat running through Ysayle’s fingers. Vidofnir pressed her head into Ysayle’s body, guiding her to lie back on her coat. Ysayle held tight to Vidofnir to avoid falling, taking her weight off her feet and allowing Vidofnir to lay her out comfortably. Vidofnir lifted her head away from Ysayle’s body and watched her, curiously and patiently. “We can begin when thou art ready.”

 

“I’m ready.” Ysayle lifted her shoulders and touched her forehead to Vidofnir’s and repeated herself. “I’m ready.”

 

“Very good, little one.” Vidofnir nuzzled Ysayle gently in approval. “Focus on mine words now,” she said. “Allow thine thoughts to join with mine, that we might be one again.”

 

Ysayle allowed Vidofnir’s words to echo in her mind; allowed the deep rumble of dragon speak and thoughts of her lover to flood every corner of her consciousness and push out any unneeded thoughts.

 

“Good, good,” came Vidofnir’s words. “I can feel thy thoughts. Thou art as sweet as ever, little one.”

 

Ysayle thought to form a reply, but her lips didn’t move and her throat made no sound. Nonetheless, she understood that Vidofnir knew exactly what she would have said anyway. She understood that language was a limited and imperfect way to express the union undertaken by woman and dragon at this moment. She knew that she loved Vidofnir, and Vidofnir loved her. She could feel that love, and she could feel the wordless hunger coiled serpentine around it, an echo of her own need rendered intoxicating and overpowering through centuries of life and untold raw power.

 

Vidofnir was still speaking, coaxing Ysayle to accept the dragon’s consciousness within herself and to give herself up in turn. The words had become indistinct, however, blurred at the edges and distorted as the line between Ysayle and Vidofnir became increasingly shifting and amorphous.

 

She could feel her hand being guided upwards, over Vidofnir’s snout. She wasn’t sure where the impulse originated but she knew both of them wanted it to play out as she curled her fingers around one of Vidofnir’s horns and electricity flew between them at point of contact. She could feel not only the shape of the horn in her hand, but also the whole-body sensations that went coursing through Vidofnir’s body; a body far bigger than her own, and of greatly different physiology, but nonetheless she could feel every nerve ending.

 

What Vidofnir wanted was what Ysayle wanted, badly, and she had intimate knowledge of how to get it for both of them. Every ridge, every curve in her horn, laid out in her mind’s eye for her to map out the most sensitive parts. Her fingers traced every outline made by the overlapping plates, feather-light where it would send shivers down the entire length of Vidofnir’s spine and tail, firmer where it would make her knees buckle.

 

Vidofnir, usually a model of poise, was writhing under Ysayle’s touch. Her head swayed dangerously, her hot breath came in uneven snorts, and she was making long, low growls that sent dust motes whirling feverishly through the air around the pair of them.

 

At this point, Ysayle couldn’t see any more. She was looking up at Vidofnir, and looking down upon herself, unable to properly process her own fixed, listless gaze. The walls of Anyx Trine had melted away altogether, and if the hard stone her body lay on was pressing into her uncomfortably, she couldn’t tell.

 

A world away, she was dimly aware that she could no longer feel Vidofnir’s horn in her grasp. The sensation of that hard, textured surface had given way to the rasp of fabric against her skin, the warm flesh cradled in her palm, the slickness on her fingers. She knew her way around her own body, but she had to remind herself of this, and in doing so teach her partner the same. She guided her own hand through her favorite patterns but the signal to follow it came from outside herself.

 

While Vidofnir learned to operate Ysayle’s body in ways that were both achingly familiar and thrillingly new, Ysayle found herself in turn learning to move as a dragon, dragging Vidofnir’s snout across her own skin, learning just how much pressure to apply with her teeth to excite the flesh. The sensation of Vidofnir’s rough scales on Ysayle’s soft skin was felt by both parties in unison, racing across their conjoined minds in a feedback loop of conflicting pleasures.

 

Ysayle’s back arched off the ground, snagging her undershirt on a stray dragon tooth and tearing it. Her hips pressed upwards as hard as their joint efforts would allow into her hand as raw-nerve electricity arced out from underneath her fingers, tracing parallel paths to each of their pleasure centers. Ysayle’s world turned blinding white as a dragon-sized orgasm mingled with her own.

 

Her last thoughts were of abiding love and gratitude before she lapsed into a deep sleep of physical exhaustion and mental overstimulation. Vidofnir, regaining singular control of her body, picked up the edge of Ysayle’s coat with her mouth (taking great care not to tear this, too) and wrapping it as snugly as she could around her sleeping lover’s body.

 

Ysayle would awake in full control of her own faculties, but Vidofnir knew she could impart one last memory as the last vestiges of her consciousness found their way home.

 

“I thank thee also, little one. May thy dreams be peaceful and untroubled, now and ever.”

 

Vidofnir was similarly spent, now. She lowered herself into a comfortable sleeping position and wound her head and neck around her elezen lover’s body, shielding her from the elements. With a last great sigh of contentment, she too fell into a restful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt/fill can be found at https://ff14kink.dreamwidth.org/460.html?thread=9164#cmt9164


End file.
